The present invention relates to supporting operation of a device, and more specifically, to supporting operation by an operator of a target device.
Electric power distribution systems are often complex. They typically have many components and the connections between those components may be changed as the system is built, upgraded and repaired. Maintenance and repair of such systems is typically a necessity as components age or wear out. In order to perform such repairs safely, power is typically shut off to the area where the repairs are being performed. Therefore, topology information is used to identify the current relationships and connections among the power distribution devices, when the maintenance work is performed.